The Goon Squad
by RadicalFace
Summary: Abram Stoker isn't your average student. He deals with coming of age issues and mythological creatures. When his dark past is brought back to haunt him. Abram and his friends must find the truth in the world of the underground.
1. Adolescent Luck

**A/N:**This is just something new. I had to write a one shot and I'm thinking about keeping it going. It's an OC main character with possible Twilight characters towards the middle or end. It's only in here because it is based in the world that Stephanie Meyer created and owns. I got nothing.

I wanna thank Danielle and Anne for the help on reading it, going over it, editing it and telling me honestly how it is. This ones for you guys.

I used songs for chapters, a lot of people do. I think It's pretty awesome. It helps you get an idea about the character.

This chapters soundtrack is by:

**The Heavy**-"_How you like me now?_"

* * *

><p>"Abram! Hurry, we're going to be late."<p>

Ed called from the store downstairs. I was a bit - occupied at the moment.

"You'll call me, right?" She spoke to me, in a rushed whisper. She needed to get out of my room. Quickly.

"Yeah, I'll try!" I threw at her, trying to organize my thoughts, as I ran around my room. looking for my pants.

"I found yours!" I whispered loudly, throwing them to her.

She replied, "Here's yours," with a laugh, tossing mine at me.

As we made our exchange, I couldn't help but laugh.

She smiled, it was cute. I smiled too.

"What are you smiling about over there?" She asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

Busted.

"You're just, uh, so gorgeous, that's all..." I lied. She WAS, but that wasn't why I was smiling.

When it came to women, I was pro. A master. I could get 'em, easily. Because, well, I had respect for them.

But, I can't commit. For a few reasons;

Committing scared the hell out of me.

That's why I was a 'One Night Stand' sorta' guy.

I started to rush her out the window, feeling bad for kicking her out, but too scattered to actually think about apologizing.

"Who goes to a party at two in the morning?" She asked, as they all do, when this happens.

They always ask too many questions...

"It's a secret party, no one really knows about it." I always reply, giving them a look, so that it looks like I'm trying to keep something a secret.

"Well can't I come with you?" She pressed, obviously not wanting to leave me.

I guess I'm just THAT good.

"I can't. If anyone else, besides the chosen few, show up, I could get in trouble.." I replied, giving her another look.

"I don't believe you."

Well, damn, why are they so DEFENSIVE?

But, I WAS lying to her.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to get out of here. If Ed-" My eyes widened, when I heard a noise.

Was that the door opening?

The look in Natasha's eyes comfirmed my guess. Her eyes got wide and a pink blush flooded her cheeks.

I turned around, to see the expected, patented look of disapproval, from Ed Rowley.

"Hey Ed!" I said weakly, with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Natalie." Was all he said, looking behind me.

I guess Natalie crawled out the window, before I had a chance to notice she kissed me goodbye.

I turned around, and brought the smile back for Ed.

"Were you watching? You know, Ed. That's just a little too weird for me. I'm gonna ask you to not do that.." I told him with a small smirk.

"You were SUPPOSED to be ready a half-hour ago. Now you have five minutes. I'll be downstairs." He gave me a pointed look, and left.

Ed was never strict. He wouldn't mind if I had friends over, even "acquaintances."

We would usually have a few beers and watch the hockey game or hang out, sometimes, with some of HIS, "comrades."

But when it came to this .. this, "party," Ed was ALL business. He never took this lightly, like me.

It's not that I didn't know what to do, when it came to hunting. Just .. to Ed, I just didn't take it as seriously as I should.

I still remember the day when I found out that all nightmares were true. I remember hearing about my parents. I remember the funeral. I remember living with Charlie. I remember going to the diner with him and Bella. Awh, she was a real cutie. She was my first actual 'crush'. I'm sure I wasn't the only one. But when I met... whoever the fuck it was that killed my parents. When I had to leave the Swan's for their own good and come to Boston;

That was when I found Ed, or rather; he found me. Since then, he's taught me everything he knows.

That was when I vowed revenge.

This, "party," wasn't my first, but it was the first one where I wasn't going to be shadowed and babied by Ed.

I was dressed and ready. I quickly grabbed my blazer, and ran downstairs, to be greeted by Ed at the bottom of them.

"Alright, let's get this party started." I grinned, clapping my hands, and rubbing them together, as if to warm up.

Ed stared at me, and finally spoke.

"Is that really what you're wearing?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I asked, smoothing out my collar.

"I appreciate the formal attire, and everything, but a button up, tie, slacks, and vans aren't really hunter uniform..

"Well, I'm changing the dress code." I grinned, as I gave Ed a pat on the back.

"Now, am I driving, or are you?"

After some back-and-forth bickering, Ed got to drive. We were driving to outside Boston. The woodland area. That's where we have most of our parties. It's .. more populated.

"So, was Natalie embarrassed?" He said, keeping his eyes on the road, trying to make conversation.

"Nata-who?" I asked. Now that he mentioned the name, I remember he used it earlier, in my room.

"Really, Abram? You can't be serious."

He said, shaking his head.

It all snapped into place. Oh.

"I thought her name was Natasha! So I couldn't remember her name! How did you know?"

"She introduced herself to me when you brought her home. You know, I really shouldn't be letting you do this. You have no real knowledge of consequence, Abram. You're going to get someone hurt. Maybe yourself.." He replied, glancing at me, then back at the road.

"Well, as long as they stay out of my way, we'll all have a grand day." I said, because I isn't really pay attention to what he said.

"What have I told you? This attitude you have towards like is sounding a lot like your compassion for revenge. It's not right, Abram. It never is."

"Okay, Yoda... Look, I'm sorry I've been off these past few days-" I started, but was cut off.

"Weeks." Ed interrupted. Sure, He was KINDA' right.

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Weeks..." I continued, "But I know the difference between right and wrong, What I want and what I need. I know what kind of a man to be. You taught me."

The look he gave me made me think he was second guessing himself. But what he said next scared me.

"Abram, I just hope you learn what I've been trying to teach you. Because you never know what will happen in this life. You never know what to expect." Pause. "We could be gone tomorrow, for all we know, Abram."

"Ed, Can we talk about this some other time? I mean, I love you and shit, but let's just keep the whole mental heavy at bay. At least until after we kill the leeches?" I grinned at him.

Ed smirked and grunted quietly.

He always did that. He's not one to put up a fight when it came to arguments.

"Alright, We're almost here. Get ready." He said, with a serious expression.

By that, he meant to get in the flat bed and get all our weapons in order.

Finally, after maneuvering and dodging a few sharp objects, I had the party supplies ready.

We had parked on a bare road, Highways 44. It was never used. That's why we always used it for our little 'get together'.

"Abram? Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently from the driver's seat.

"Come on Ed, you know some men take longer then others." A replied with a wink.

"Still a immature juvenile." I heard, in reply to my comment.

The reply didn't belong to Ed.

I peeked out of the truck bed and saw Bartleby, who won douche-bag of the year, for seventeen years straight!

"Oh! Hey Bartleby! I didn't know the dipshit convention was shadowing us on this hunt!" I said with a completely serious face.

He just glared at me. What an asshole.

"Shut up, Abram! If I didn't have the composure my Watcher taught me, I would beat your ass senseless!"

"I didn't know you were so .. kinky, Bartleby. And, I thought you were straight..?" I replied with a smirk.

I winked and smiled at Ed, who was trying to keep Bartleby from pulling me out of the truck.

I just started to laugh and hopped out.

"You better watch your ass out there, Abram." He hissed at me, venoumously.

"No need, I have a feeling you'll be looking at it for me." I grinned, keeping up my act.

"Abram! Shut it! Bartleby, go to Hank!" Ed scolded us.

Bartleby left with a little fit, and Ed turned to me.

"You have always seemed to be able to get under his skin.." He said slowly, as if lost in thought.

I laughed"Yeah, I know. It probably doesn't help that I slept with his ex girlfriend either." I forced out, still laughing.

Ed laughed, and rolled his eyes, pulling out this huge case. A case I had never seen before..

"Whoa! What's that? Is it my birthday present! Already? Awh, Ed, you shouldn't have.."

He shook his head, an rolled his eyes.

"No, It's not your birthday present, Stupid. It IS something I plan on giving to you, after tonight, though."

"Is it a cool gun? Did you get me those two baretta's?" I asked with excitement.

That made Ed laugh.

"No way! Not that. I told you, you need to buy those yourself.." Pause. "Mark can get you the incendiary bullets for cheap."

"Cool deal." I said, with lost interest in the conversation.

I just wanted to know what was in the case. "So, what is it?"

Ed pressed a few buttons and switched a few locks, to FINALLY open the case. A hammer... And, Jesus fucking Christ, a pretty HUGE damn hammer, at that.

"A hammer?" I tilted my head.

Maybe it was a joke. Very funny, Ed..

"Yeah. My Watcher gave it to me when he was training me. Now, I'm passing it down to you." He watched my expression carefully.

This was very rare.

These sentimental moments between Ed and I, I mean. And it's fair, c'mon, we're dudes.

I smiled at his gesture and went to grab the hammer.

I struggled with it. It was so heavy, like it was pulling against my pull.

Ed laughed and pushed my hand away.

He picked up the hammer. It looked like he was picking up an empty coke can.

"Of course you'll have to train with it. It'll take some getting used to, but I think you can get it." He grinned, passing it to me.

I caught it, but when I did, it sunk to the ground. "What IS it exactly? I mean, I know it's a hammer, but..."

Ed laughed and sat down on the tailgate, I did the same.

"This hammer is older then you and I... and possibly the pope..." He looked at me. This was the "I'm-about-to-lecture-you-with-stuff-you-don't-really-care-about-but-need-to-know,' look. Well, shit.

'Awh greaaat. Story time!' I thought, before I was smothered with unneccesary historic information.

"Back in the middle ages," He started;

"There was a group of knights. Picked in old Scotland, in the town of Lothian. They were to fight the night runners. Or, what we call, vampires."

He paused for a few seconds, before he continued again.

"The first band of human hunters came about, then. They were great warriors, strategic fighters, and faithful men to their king. Most of them would fall to the hands of vampires. The town was scared as they were uneducated about vampires. They were unaware of their traits, habits or other things. The vampires were quick, powerful. The town felt that their days as a human race were out numbered. A knight, by the name of Caleb ,walked out into the wood, one evening, and didn't come back. Everyone thought the worst. Caleb was their prized fighter. The leader for their hunters."

He stopped and with a weird grin, and continued. "Caleb came back, with a vampire."

'.. Er, come again?' I thought to myself.

"He had found a former college that was turned, Jeremiah. He was once a knight, that fought along side Caleb, and was left for dead and turned. No one knew of his whereabouts. They had sent search parties for him, but to no avail. When Caleb found Jeremiah, he was a shell of himself. Red eyes, an pale skin, that would sparkle in the sunlight. Jeremiah wanted his life to end. But Caleb begged him otherwise. With Jeremiah, they had an upper hand. Jeremiah explained his experience with the vampires, and how some have incredible powers. The control of fire, manipulation of the mind, and controlling emotion. That scared the men. But Jeremiah had also obtained an amazing power. He was stronger than ever. He even claimed he was stronger than the other vampires. He had amazing accuracy, and could throw an entire tree over the castle walls, easily." He finished, smirking at me.

"So, wait. Caleb's friend becomes a vampire and they're all cool and buddies again?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Jeremiah wanted to die, but Caleb asked him to fight alongside with him, so they could defeat the vampires." He answered simply.

"How do they know it's not a trick or worse, A TRAP!" I exclaimed, jokingly.

Yeah, Ed and I love our Star Wars.

Cool Kids.

Ed laughed and continued on with the story.

"It's a thing called trust, Abram. You should try it sometime." He told me, rolling his eyes, but only half joking.

I could only trust Ed. No one else. I rolled my eyes, as well, and he continued.

"Caleb and Jeremiah formulated a plan. To get the vampires out towards the towns walls. They made in such a way, to draw their attention. With blood.-"

I interrupted him. "And that's why we have blood bombs?"

Ed nodded.

"The attention span of a vampire is very quick, and can be easily influenced by many things. Blood especially."

He continued.

"They were.." He thought for a minute, trying to find the right words, "..Pretty big on self sacrifices back then, so someone's blood was spread across the towns wall."

Well, that must've been attractive..

"Not too long after that, they had 8 vampires approaching them, at HIGH speeds. They set battering rams in the field. When they were lifted, it caught three of the vampires at their legs. But they still crawled towards them. Jeremiah took the lead, and started to rip apart four of the vampires, demanding the men to set fire to the ones that were crawling. It wasn't long 'till it was just one vampire and three of the original fifteen men sent to fight this battle. Jeremiah being part of the three. There was a woman. Red eyes, and brown hair. Sweet and seductive called forth Caleb. Caleb, clouded by her seduction, walked towards her. And then, nothing. Caleb could see, feel, hear nothing. He panicked, there was nothing he could do. When he came to, he saw the rubble that was left of the women, and the rubble that was left of Jeremiah. He knelt down beside his old friend and mourned him. Jeremiah's hand found its way towards Caleb's and Caleb felt the chill and knowing of what his friend would have wanted."

Ed wiped his brow and finishes.

"Now this is where everything goes a little crazy. Caleb wanted a weapon that he can use to take on the vampires. The king said that no matter what weapon was built, the chances of humans standing a fight against vampires will remain where they are. None. But Caleb demanded that a hammer be forged with the ashes of his fallen friend, and his hand be placed in the hammer."

"What? He kept the hand? And he made that hammer with... what?" I exclaimed, suprised, and, I must admit, a bit grossed out.

Ed nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"And say what you will about superstition and myths, but this hammer has the ability to take down trees and turn cement into crumbs. A ring was made out of the ashes of the women who made Caleb feel nothing.. The two items were the major weapons against the vampires from that point on. With the ring, Caleb was able to be immune to a vampires mental gift. With the hammer, Caleb was able to fight the vampires. He could throw it and it would hit its mark. It had the means to defeat the vampires. It would always find its host. The ring only made the hunter immune to the vampires who had the power of any mental traits.. But when it came to the ones who were super strong. If they threw a boulder at you, you'd better move."

Ed looked at me seriously.

"What do you think?" He asked me, with a still serious face.

"I think you're out of your fucking mind." I laughed, shaking my head.

Ed laughed, throwing his hands up, and furthering my suspicion that he was going senile.

"Alright, guys! We're ready." A fellow watcher announced.

...Showtime.

Along the trees, we had Carbon Arc search lights at the ready. A vampires sight, well what we've learned over the years, s highly sensitive. Extremely sensitive, so when these bad boys go up, we have a good window of opportunity. For our nice little trap set; We have, Mercury! Really hard to come by, but with it being odorless and highly flammable. We can make a nice littler perimeter for these blood sucks to stay in. Dazed, confused and locked in.

The thing about these hunts is you feel nervous. You feel scared even when you're prepared, with help.

Ed took out the hammer, putting it in front of me, so I'd be prepared. What he didn't understand, is that that damn thing weighs like, 200 lbs.. I've tried to carry it, but it doesn't budge.

The watcher ran over to us quickly, and told us that the lights signalled that the leech was close.

"She's coming!" He hissed at us, getting ready. So, it was a girly vamp..

Ed crouched down, getting in position. I did the same.

We waited a few minutes, but saw nothing...

Then, suddenly ..

I heard Ed scream from beside me, and then, he was thrown 10 ft ahead of me, coughing up blood, in front of a redheaded vampire.

Shit.

I looked at my other side, searching for the watcher. He was nowhere to be found.

I was alone.

I was panicking, looking around, for something to do, to help Ed. I looked right in front of me.

Caleb's hammer.

But, I couldn't! It was too heavy!

Ed screamed, "Abra-," But was cut off, coughing up more blood.

I had to save Ed.

I reached into my pocket grabbing a blood bomb popping it as I threw it in the air.

She bought right into it. I could see the stupid leech reacting to the smell. She let go of Ed for a split second, that's all I needed. Gripping the hammer as tight as I could. Then, with as much force as I could, I picked up the hammer, and just THREW it.

'It would hit it's mark, and find its way back to its host,' Ed had just told me..

I watched as the hammer flew in the air, straight at the vampire. It hit her, breaking her hand into little ruble pieces and then .. nothing.

The vampire just .. DIED. Because of me.

I just hunted my first vampire.

Pause for effect.

"FUCK YEAH!" I yelled jumping into the air.

"Abram!" A blood curdled voice called to me.

Holy shit, Ed!

I ran over to him pulling his body away from the vampire.

"You're going to be ok, Ed."

I started searching frantically for any bites. I looked around his neck, shoulders, arms. Then I felt a hand on mine so I pulled my gun out.

"Abram! It's ok. It's not as bad as it looks."

Ed leaned forward. He looked at the ruble of the leech and looked back at me.

"You did that?"

I looked at the ruble head left of the vampire. Hank came around lighting a match and dropping it on the leech. She burst into a thick purple haze.

I looked back at Ed. With a smile I gave him a nod.

"How?" He asked holding himself up.

I looked to the hammer, directly next to my hand. Ed smirked.

He stood up taking the hammer. I stood up along side him.

"Well... that's interesting." He smiles.

Ed handed me the hammer. When I took it I fell.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I hit the ground.

Ed laughed.

"I don't think it's working Ed."

"Keep it. It chose you now."

...What?

"...What?" I asked

"It's yours now." Ed took this ring off his finger. It looked like stone, it was green.

"Is that the-"

"Yes, and now it's yours."

Any other kid would be pretty pissed if he got a hammer and a ring for a gift. But I fell as if I had graduated.

I slipped the ring on and felt a sudden chill coat my body.

"Yeah, It'll do that." Ed said when he noticed my weird spasm.

I nodded.

This was a strange moment nonetheless.

I tried to pick up the hammer. It wasn't as heavy as it was, but I still struggled with it. I managed to get it back into the box and me and Ed sat on the tail gate and had a cigarette.

We wrapped up the hunt. We got all the gear into the truck and Bartleby was still a assface.

The drive home was quiet. We didn't talk about anything that had happened. Ed was still a bloody mess from the cuts on the side of his cheek. I was still trying to figure out how I picked that hammer up.

"So, are you going today to take that assessment test for Brown?" Ed asked breaking the silence.

I looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll give college a try. You just want me out of the house, don't you?" I laughed.

Ed smiled.

"That would be nice. I'd like to bring a lady or two home one night." Ed laughed

"Aw! Awww! That's! No! Ed! Come on! Imagery is horrible!"

Ed's booming laugh filled the car. I joined in. The sunrise stretched across the sky above Boston as we made our way into town.

Life can be cruel. But It's moments like these that make everything seem clearer. It's moments like these that make me want to fight longer and finish what had been started.

Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to get another chapter in so you guys can get the full story. Its like a Tarantino film, It's all out of place!

Reviews would be cool!


	2. Politics

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. This story is being made chapter by chapter, so keep with me on this one, please.

It took a while for this to come out because I had no idea I was actually going to turn this into a story, but now I am! So review **REVIEW! **I say! and alert because this is going to be a good one (I'm saying that with the ideas that I have in my head, not knowing exactly how its going to come out so... yeah.)

I wanna thank Aubree Kahlo, because she has been such a big help when it's come to this story.

As far as I'm concerned, she's the co-author.

This chapters soundtrack is by:

**Death Cab For Cutie**-"_Earth Angel_"  
><strong>Blink 182<strong>-"_Wishing Well_"  
><strong>Radiohead<strong>-"_Myxomatosis_"

* * *

><p>The sun had been up for a while as I waited outside. Cigarette in hand and a smile on my face.<p>

"What is it?" Ed said as he opened up the store. I never really smiled. But Ed was always full of grins

"I'm just excited, that's all." I simply told him. "Hey! Do you still have that one book series with the vampires? You know, the one where they sparkle?"

Ed thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we have a few of them. Why?"

Awesome.

"Burn them..."

Ed laughed as he shook his head.

"I'll think about it, we may need them for the fire place." He stopped himself as he walked in and turned my way.

Here we go, pep talk. I waited for it as I took a drag out of my cigarette.

"How do you think you're going to do?" Ed looked at me. You could see the years of wisdom in this look that Ed had trademarked.

"I'm going to take it, hump it into submission and then make it my bitch."

Ed laughed and shook his head.

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

We shared a good laugh, I felt awesome. I knew I was going to ace this entrance exam, no problem.

A car drove up to Ed and I and in it, was my main man.

"Hey, sugar! How much are you charging?"

Ryan Bane, my best friend, brother in arms and all around horn dog.

I walked over to the window and leaned down, peering my head into the window, resting my arms on the door.

"Far too much for you, cheapskate." I answer his question.

He gave me a questionable look and moved his hand in a gesture for me to move out of the way.

"No, I was talking to him." He laughed pointing at Ed.

That... That was funny.

I laughed at Ed's reaction as he shook his head, walking into the book store.

I hopped into the car and turned to my friend.

"I always thought you had a thing for Ed."

"I am a man of quite exotic tastes in women." He paused pulling the car out onto the road. "But that man seems like he knows how to cuddle."

"Dude! Stop!" I laughed as the car took off down the road.

Ryan finished laughing as I lit another cigarette.

"Take the wheel real quick." He asked.

I reached my arm out and grabbed onto the wheel. Ryan dug into his pockets fishing for his cigarettes, he lit a cigarette and took the wheel back.

"So, you ready?" He asked exhaling turning towards me.

"Why is everyone asking me this?" He turned to him.

Ryan looked back to the windshield.

"I'm just asking, man. Shit. I know you're ready for this."

I nodded as he took the wheel back.

"And you? How does 'Raging Ryan' feel about Brown University's entrance exam?"

He took in another drag as he turned the corner on to University Road.

"Well, if two plus two is five. Then I'm golden!"

Oh... Shit.

* * *

><p>The steps to the main hall were flooded with students. Ryan and I walked up the steps, a bit underdressed.<p>

Everyone had nice button up shirts and slacks.

Here I was, with Ryan. Dickie shorts and punk band shirts. Vans classics, with no socks.

Brown University material, alright.

"Whoa! Tits, two a clock." Ryan whispered.

I didn't have to know what he was talking about with the time radius reference, he was pointing at her like a damn idiot.

I looked at him with an odd grin with a squint from the sun.

"Oh! Nice ass, nine a clock!" He continued.

Pointing again...

"Ry, the whole two a clock, nine a clock thing. Kinda loses its meaning when you keep pointing at them." I said shaking my head, continuing up the steps. "Its not very discreet."

Ryan shrugged.

"What if she'd like to know she has a nice ass?" He gestures his hand to nine a clock. "And what if she'd like to know if she has a nice rack?" Gestures his hands to two a clock.

I plant my face into my palm and sigh.

I brought my head back up when I heard a small scuffle.

"Aye! Watch where ya'goin!"

I knew that accent, like it belonged in New Jersey.

"Oh, shit. Its you two idiots."

Sidney, the cutie pie, pixie with the right hook from hell.

For some odd reason, chock it up to impulse or Ryan and I being the kind of guys we are.

We laughed...

Oh god did we laugh at her accent.

"You! Oh! I can't! I can't get over that damn accent, Sid!" Ryan was dying next to me.

"Yeah? Well try to get over this."

Sidney, she was as vengeful as she was adorable.

In one swift motion, while I was in mid laugh I saw her knee collide and crash into Ryan's balls.

"Aw! Balls!" He screamed, his voice a few octaves higher then normal.

He dropped to his knees in an instant.

That sure as hell knocked the smile right off my face, specially when she turned to me with the 'You want a piece' glance.

I raised my hands in surrender.

She shared a glance between Ryan (Who was coughing up a storm) and I. With a tilt of her hip she placed her hand on her waist.

Vintage Sidney.

"I take it ya stupids are here for the entrance exam, right?" She looked to me, since all Ryan could do was nod a yes... And I think I heard him call her a cock juggling thunder cunt.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah we are." I covered my mouth to muffle a laugh.

This was such a wonderful morning.

Sidney smirked and motioned her head.

"Come on, I'll take ya to it."

Sid and I started walking.

I turned back to see how Ryan was doing, he got up and started hobbling his way towards us.

"Come on, Ryan." She turned around and shot him a smile. "You've still got one good nut at least."

I let Sidney move ahead a bit as I waited for Ryan.

He placed a hand on my shoulder as he adjusted himself.

"You ok?" I laughed.

Breathless and in pain. Ryan's reply had me dying as we walked up the last few steps.

"I'm gonna marry that heartless women..."

The smile on his face winced as we continued walking.

88

The hall was huge as people came in and out. Papers being passed in and people in their seats, obviously stressing.

"Ya idiots check in there." Sid whispered as she pointed us to the front desk.

"Thank's Sid." I smiled as I headed down the isle.

"What? Are you not taking it?" Ryan asked

"No, you numb nut. I took it already." She smiled.

Sid was adorable, specially with the accent. When she got pissed with the accent, you had to be careful. Because it was funny at moments but if she caught you laughing, so much as a smirk. She had no problem kicking your ass.

"Well" Ryan smiled, trying to put his charm on Sid. "Aren't you a naughty little bookworm."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, they continued.

Sid's smile stretched across her face as she inched closer to Ryan.

"Yeah, I think I like my chances on getting in." She said

"Oh, so do I." Ryan said, turning it into an innuendo.

With a small laugh and a flick of her wrist. Ryan let out a loud cough that had the attention of everyone in the hall. Ryan dropped to his knees and in a squeaky whisper.

"My balls..."

Sid waved at me and whispered down to Ryan.

"Good luck, baby."

You could hear the clicking of her heels and Ryan trying to catch his breath.

I walked back up the hall to the seat I was assigned.

"I love her, I love her.."

Ryan said to me as he walked up to Admissions.

I just laughed it off, took my seat.

And took the test that would define my life.

* * *

><p>The test... Wasn't hard.<p>

It was shit I knew from when I was fifteen, I read up on logistics and arithmetic already.

Ryan seemed confident with his performance as well. That and he looked bright red from all that coughing.

Ryan and I made our way out the hall doors and found Sidney waiting for us down the hall.

"Hey! How'd ya do?" She asked, clicking her way towards us.

"We won't know till next week." I answered.

"And I feel fine, thanks." Ryan said adjusting himself.

"Good." She said plainly as she super punched Ryan and grabbed me by my shirt collar. "Why didn't anyone tell me there was a party last night?"

The fear in my eyes was genuine.

"That's not our fault! Its not that big of a deal anyways."

"You are heartless!" Ryan said rubbing his arm.

Sidney let go of my shirt and smoothed it out.

"I'd still like to get invited! The thought does count, ya stupids!"

Sidney mumbled something about men and stupids. She started walking out the main hall and down the stairs, Ryan and I followed.

"Besides, Richard was there. Why didn't he tell you?" I asked coming out of the door.

Sidney stopped and turned, with murder in her eyes.

The fact that she could move in those heels was not normal, she was a freak.

"Richard? My watcher was there and he didn't even ask me to go?" She had hurt in her voice, it kinda sucked to watch.

"Aw, poor baby. Someone isn't good enough to be invited." Ryan... Smooth move, Ryan.

Sidney's head spun around and shot laser beams of hate and anger into Ryan's eyes.

"You want another kick in the balls? Or should I just cut them off and hand them to ya?"

Ryan looked at me and I looked away. Sid had her eyes set to kill.

Ryan looked up at Sid.

"Could we do this naked?"

Sidney didn't even give him an answer as she continued to walk down the steps.

"Whateva." She said changing the subject. "Who got the game winning kill?" She asked, not looking at Ryan.

"Actually, Abram here did." Ryan spoke up.

Sidney turned around and looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

I smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah..."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"He got lucky, he had the Mjore hammer."

Sidney looked at me, shocked.

"You did? Even still, the Mjore hammer isn't a joke. You need years of training. How did you even pick it up?"

She knew more about that damn hammer then I did. To me it was just a hammer.

"I dunno!" I shrugged. "I was lucky, I guess. Ed was in trouble, I grabbed the hammer and managed to throw it." We stopped at the sidewalk as I finished.

"Talking about the lucky little play you had last night, Abram?"

Bartleby McCabe.

The asshole of assholes, the pain in the neck, S.T.D ridden (rumored), Butthole...

Who had a face you could punch... Repeatedly.

"Hi, Bart." Ryan said with fake enthusiasm.

Sid just stared at him.

Bartleby laughed as he adjusted his tie, shmuck.

"I hope you studied, guys. Brown is a bit hard to get into."

"You should be hoping you get in yourself, Bart. Last I checked being a total tool doesn't get you into schools." Ryan said crossing his arms.

I stayed steady, staring at him.

"Yeah? Well, money does." He smirked. "Tuition paid in full. It's a life having money." He looked around and ended on me. "Beats the shit out of a Cinderella story." Keeping his eyes on me.

"Are ya sure this isn't about something else, Barty? Like maybe how Abram is a better hunter then you, how he got the instant kill last night? Or how he manages to sleep with all the girls ya find yourself attracted to? Because this is just too obvious of a call out, you yuts!"

Ryan swooned at Sidney.

"Quite a mouth from a daughter of an alcoholic man and a drug addict whore!" Bartleby stepped forward.

Sidney's eyes widened.

It looked like she was about to... No...

Ryan gently pushed her aside and stepped up to Bartleby.

"You wanna run that by me again? Cause it sounded a lot like 'Hey, look at me! Come kick my ass.'" I rarely saw Ryan angry.

"Make something of it, Bane. Your parents will just adopt another one." The acid in Bartleby's voice could be heard, the smug smile could be seen.

I grabbed Ryan before he could swing at Bart.

"Ryan! Its not worth it, not here at least." I pushed him back a foot our two.

Bartleby laughed.

"Would you look at that, the orphan is the smartest of the runts. Who knew?" I didn't have to see him to know that smile was on his face again.

I turned my head towards him with a smirk of my own.

"Did I touch a nerve?" He continued to test me.

With a face you wanted to punch...

"Bart, one of these days. Your mouth and your actions are going to get you into a heap of trouble and you'll ask me for your help... And I will whisper, no." I turned my body towards him, with intent to continue.

But she walked up, brunette hair flowing with the small breeze. Her white and yellow sun dress and her heels bringing out the pale and rose pink tone in her skin.

She smiled...

At me?

I looked back to Ryan and he gave me a look that said 'I don't even know, man!' Sidney gave a stare of her own saying. 'She's talking to you, you dumbass! Turn around!'

"Uh, Abram?" She giggled.

"Oh!" I turned back around. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hi." She smiled at me and turned to Ryan and Sidney as she waved.

Sidney gave a nod and Ryan was still stunned she was talking to me.

So was I...

"What's up?" I asked, forgetting about Bartleby... and the rest of the world.

Rachel Marie Wills, my kryiptonite.

"I was just asking how you did on the exams."

Her voice, I could hear her smile in her voice...

What? No! This... No!

"Yeah.. Yea..." I cleared my throat. "I think I did pretty good. You? Did you take it?"

"Yeah, I uh. I passed." She smiled, trying to hold her excitement.

"Awesome! That's great, I knew you'd make it." I smiled.

There was a silence, a comfortable silence.

I had never, EVER! Felt like this before with anyone else.

Rachel was the one that could do this to me, the only one.

"Hey... so, look. I was wondering if its not too much. I have this arithmetic test coming up and I just don't get it." She took in a breath as she laughed.

I could see the pink blush in her cheeks.

"Oh, don't bother Abram with help in arithmetic. He's not even sure he's gotten into Brown yet." That smug smile could be seen with out eyes!

What was with this guy!

"Actually, Abram aced his assessment test for the entrance exam getting in the ninety percentile in Arithmetic." Ryan, my brother.

I could see the look of anger contort Bartleby's face.

"Really?" She looked up at me with the brown... or hazel ?

Chocolate?

No, brown.

Whatever! Beautiful eyes regardless of the color.

I nodded, I swallowed. My throat dry.

"Yeah, do you need help studying or anything?"

"Yes, Please! I'll make you dinner or something. I just need to ace this test." She smiled and laughed a bit

I nodded. Giving her a small smile.

"You got it, just name the time and place." I smirked catching a glare from Bartleby.

"Uh, my place? Tomorrow afternoon? Say, around four?" She asked.

"I'll see you there." I smiled and looked to Bartleby.

He had that look of disgust, like someone had played with his toys without his permission.

I hated him.

Bart placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Come on, Rachel. We'll be late for lunch."

She nodded and turned back to us three.

"Right, bye guys!" Sid smirked and gave a half ass wave and Ryan gave a full wave back, mainly to rub it into Bart's face.

She looked back to me and smiled as she walked away. "Bye, Abram."

I felt my stomach flip as I waved back, watching her leave.

I turned back around and saw Sid shaking her head.

"You are a dumbass, Stoker."

"You are so in her pants, and she doesn't even know it!"

Sid slapped Ryan across her chest.

"Stupids! The both of ya!" She turned to me. "So the big, bad Abram actually has a weakness?"

Oh shit...

Sid rolled her eyes.

"I always knew that you were a pussy!" She laughed. "She says 'Hi, Abram'" She said, mocking a sweet, innocent tone of voice. "And she has you by the balls. God, you men are so easy."

She started clicking down the street.

Ryan and I just shared a look and looked back to Sid.

"Come on! I'm hungry! Let's get some pizza or something!" She yelled back to us.

Ryan took the lead, chasing Sid like a puppy. Further proving her point.

But... I couldn't.

I mistreat women! I see them as object to fool around with! Not to use for a relationship!

That... Natasha?

Natalie!

I can't even remember their names!

But, Rachel...

She had me by the _balls_, Sid so rightfully put it.

She was the first person to give me a chance, even before Ed.

One night, I was running around Boston, I was young. I had no one.

After that leech took everything from me. I had to save the Swan's from a fate I wouldn't want them to have.

I came to Boston and I had nothing.

I was hungry, I managed to find some leftover scraps in a trash can behind a Italian restaurant that occasionally had some scraps out for me.

That's when I heard her sweet voice for the first time.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Rachel asked from the other end of the alley.

Being the fourteen year old me, stunned by the first girl I had ever felt anything for.

"Eating... Want some?" I looked at her, deer in headlights and love in my eyes as I offered her the scraps I found.

"No thank you." She giggled and walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Rachel Marie Wills." She curtsied.

"I'm Abram..." I'm sure that my smile could be seen from outer space.

Until that point, anyone who had seen me walking in their direction didn't even stop to see if I needed help or anything.

Rachel didn't judge, or question me. She helped me.

She brought her little messenger book bag to her side and pulled a sandwich out.

"Here, no one should be eating out of the garbage." She smiled handing me the sandwich.

That smile sent my heart into a flutter.

"Th-Thank you..." I stuttered.

"_Rachel? Sweetie, where are you?_" The voice of her mother called from the book store around the corner.

She turned to the voice and then back to me.

"Eat, where do you live?" She asked me.

I didn't really have a place, besides this alley. So gestured to it and shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Luckily she got it.

"Stay here then, I'll be back as soon as I can." She gave me one last smile before she turned back, running to the book store.

I stood there, fourteen year old me, sandwich in hand.

That was the moment I fell in love with Rachel Marie Wills.

"ABRAM! GET YOUR SHIT OVA HERE!" Sid's yell snapped me out of my retrospective state.

I started walking up the street to Sid and Ryan.

I shook off the thought of Bartleby and Rachel, there was no way that was going to happen.

I mean, come on... That just wouldn't be me to have things go that way.

* * *

><p>We grabbed a pizza and brought it back to the book store.<p>

We figured that business would be slow so we thought we'd keep Ed company.

"Hey, kids." Ed spoke from behind the counter.

Sid smiled, she had a soft spot for Ed. Maybe it was how fatherly he was to her, with everything considered.

Ed also told me how he always longed for a daughter, and instead he found me.

"Hey, Ed!" Sid smiled walking over and giving Ed a hug before she plopped down on the couch.

If there was a heart in Sid, it was there because of Ed.

I still don't get it.

Ryan waved hello to Ed, setting the pizza box on the counter, handing Sidney a slice.

I walked behind the counter and took out some cokes from the fridge placing them on the counter and handing one to Ed.

"So, how did it go?" He asked taking the coke from me.

"Well, we'll find out next week. That's when we get our letters." I said gesturing to Ryan and myself.

Ed nodded and opened his soda, taking a slice of pizza from Ryan.

He turned his gaze to Sid.

"And you my dear, how did you do?" He asked smiling.

Weirdos.

Sid smirked, arrogant.

"I'll be gettin' my letter of acceptance in the mail tomorrow." She smiled taking a bite out of her pizza.

"The funny thing is going to be the embarrassment she'll feel when the letter reads 'With deep regret'" Ryan said, jokingly.

Sid sent up a glare.

"Let's just say that if that happens, your face will be the first to know." Her eyes squinted through intimidation as Ryan sat next to her on the couch.

Ed laughed at us as he took a bite out of his slice.

"Business been slow, Eddy?" Ryan asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, its been dead here. Sold of few of those sparkly vampire books."

We all made a noise of disgust.

Stupid, unbelievably successful book series based on the implausible and fourteen year old logic.

Ryan stood up and turned on the radio. The sounds of Radiohead filled the room and Sidney stood up to turn it down, staring at Ryan.

Ed laughed as they both sat back down.

"See! This could bring in some revenue, Ed! Some music, change the scenery a little." Ryan said, scooting closer to Sid. Sid moved her self away from Ryan, with a death stare locked on him..

"Yeah, yeah. But I like the store the way it is." Ed laughed again as he finished his pizza. "So how was your kids day? Anything exciting happen?" He spoke with vague intrigue in the life of us average kids.

But yet again, we weren't very average.

"Abram got asked out by Rachel Wills!" Ryan said, again with a mouthful.

Dammit...

"Oh, really? Rachel Wills? Caleb Wills's daughter?" Ed turned to me with a smirk on his face.

I shook my head.

Dammit, Ryan.

"Sid?" I called for her.

"On it." She answered.

Without delay, Sidney handed over her fist to Ryan's balls. That sent him into a fit of pain as his pizza fell from his hand and onto his shirt.

"Gah! I'm never gonna have kids if you keep doing this, woman!" He whined.

"Well, good. In that case I'm doing society a favor." Sidney smiled as she took Ryan's slice and began to eat it.

Ryan continued to roll around on the couch, holding his balls and plopping onto the floor.

"Thanks, Sid." I said as she lifted her hand with his slice in a 'Your welcome' gesture.

"Now, come on. She asked you out, that's a first." Ed leaned against the counter. "So what if she's a politicians daughter."

"God, Ed. It was gross. They were looking at each other all googly eyed and just.. Eck! I wanted to vomit." Sid chimed in with her accent thick.

Ed turned away from Sidney and back to me with another smirk.

Staring...

"What?" I yelled in frustration as Ed kept smirking. "I have no issues with her being the Mayor's daughter... She just needs help with her class and further more!" I stood straight to stress my point "It is, by no means a date." I said in my defense.

"Ow! She's making you dinner." Ryan said, now on the floor, curled into a ball. "It's a date..." He continued.

I turned away and back to Ed. Ignoring Ryan's comment.

"I told you something like this was going to happen." Ed said.

"No, no you didn't!" I replied.

Ed stared at me and then continued.

"It's the moment I was warning you about, its your one." Ed said with a smile in his voice.

"Ed! Ta! Ta! Ta! Stop it!" I raised my voice, covering my ears.

I heard Ed laugh as he turned to the counter.

"Hey, Rachel Wills doesn't seem all that bad. If she asked ya to help her with class then its for class. And if there's something there, whateva. I think ya should give her a fair shot if it comes down to it." I heard Sid's curious voice.

I turned my stare to Sid, so did Ed.

I'm sure Ryan was doing the same, from the floor.

That... was a little out of the ordinary.

For Sid at least.

The silence was deafening it was so strange.

"Not like ya'd have the guts to make a move or anything, you pussy." She scoffed as she turned away.

There's our Sid.

"That explains why Bart's been following her around like a sick puppy." Ryan said as he pulled himself back onto the couch.

"You're a smart one, Stoker." Sid laughed. "You have Bartleby who is willing to do anything and everything to get ahead in politics and he's looking to do Rachel to get to her dad."

I felt a little surge of anger rush through me.

"Well, say what you want about the guy. But it takes a good business man to be making the moves he's making." Ed chimed in, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"It also takes a good weasel to do what he's trying to do." Ryan said letting out a breath, glaring at Sid.

Sid just smiled and handed the rest of his pizza to him.

"Thanks, Ry." I said, absentminded. "Wait, what?"

"Ya don't know? You don't watch the news?" Sid asked.

"No, Ryan and I hate that show." I turned to Ryan. "Don't we, Ryan?"

"Yup, there's always something horrible going on. There's never any good episdoes. Its all negative." He nodded in agreement.

Sidney sighed and started scrummaging through the newspapers on the table. She looked for a bit until she found the front page for today's paper.

She flopped it onto the counter.

The headline read:

_Mayor Caleb Wills and daughter Rachel Marie Wills walk up the city hall steps for Governor debate._

I took a good look at Rachel.

We had known each other since before this political nonsense was even front page news.

"The first time I saw her, she gave me her sandwich."

I had to say that out loud, didn't I?

The room was quiet.

Ed smirked.

Sid made a repulsed noise.

Ryan laughed.

I cleared my throat, looking at the ground. Trying to save face and changing the subject back.

"So, Bartleby wants the in with Mayor Wills so he's going to use Rachel?" I made an emphasis on the disgust in my voice.

"Good job, dummy!" Sid threw her hands up in astonishment, as if she finally explained the meaning of life to me.

"It sounds like a classic Bartleby move. He's been studying Political Science, forever! He's always wanted to be a politician, he's well on his way to being the youngest person to ever run for Mayor. He'd be dumb not to get to know a future Governor's daughter. If Mayor Wills gets the Governor of Massachuset's, that will leave the Mayor spot for Boston open. If Bart plays his cards right, He could get that spot.." Ryan added

I was a bit taken by how smart Ryan just sounded.

"If you can handle the heat, You've got yourself quite a piece of arm candy, Abe." Ed leaned against the counter, putting his glasses back on and adjusting them.

"Yeah, go Abram!" Ryan added.

I looked at Sid and she just shrugged.

"It's... Its still not a date!"

Unfortunately, they all didn't believe me.

I just stood there, dumbfounded and confused.

"Its up to you, really." Ed was talking to me

Sid and Ryan were off in their own world. Arguing about the last slice. I heard a smack right after Ryan made a comment about Sid's thighs and the pizza dough.

"I knew the time would come when you'd come across a heart you didn't want to break." Ed smirked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Its up to you, Abe." He smiled, shaking his head as he walked through the doorway towards the storage room. "But I seriously doubt you want to let this one go by." He said right before he disappeared into the room."

Shit...

I stood there with a slice of pizza in my hand, thinking to myself.

Bartleby was planning on using her for his own gain.

It wouldn't be my style if I stopped messing with him now!

And if something happens between Rachel and I...

Commitment! Relationship! Girlfriend!

I shook my head to get those words out of it.

I don't know how I'm going to do this, Rachel Marie Wills. The warm hearted, caring, sweet, innocent, Mayor's daughter.

And I was going on a date with her...

When I realized I had just referred to our study session as a date, I let my head drop to the counter and took in a deep breath.

My _one..._

Shit...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will have Chapter 3 up as soon as possible but until then I live for your reviews.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Thank you! Stay awesome!


End file.
